Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to computers, and more particularly to a method, system, and computer program product for servo vibration compensation control in tape storage systems.
Description of the Related Art
In today's society, computer systems are commonplace. Computer systems may be found in the workplace, at home, or at school. Computer systems may include data storage systems, or disk storage systems, to process, store, and archive data. Large data archiving solutions typically use tape library systems where workstations and client devices are connected to one or more servers, and the servers are connected to one or more libraries. In data centers, such as those providing imaging for health care, entertainment, weather, military, and space exploration applications, these servers and libraries are often interconnected in a grid-computing environment.